Presenting...Sci-fic City!
by Loonybin
Summary: they're back!!!! this takes place in the future when they're in college
1. Default Chapter

*~*

(a/n- Yo, it's me, Loonybin. I'm back. Miss me? I'd like to think so. *slaps herself and starts acting normal and humble again*. Ok, hey. Um…I'm here to write you a story. You're here to read the story and if you're nice review it (hint, hint), so, yeah, uh I informed you what this story will be about in the last authors note, it'll also be longer, so don't worry. It might take longer to upload though, because I posted an X-men fic and I got a good response to it, so I want to write a lot on that too, but the summers coming so I should have enough time to do every thing. I'm not the kind who goes away to camp. I'm the kind who locks herself in her air-conditioned room and types madly on the computer trying to please her audience (actually more trying to please me). so see ya around.

-Loonybin 

PS- if anyone lives in NJ (New Jersey), NY (New York), or CT (Connecticut). let me know! I live in NJ and it would be great to be able to be in contact with some one!)

PSS- Does anyone know what state Pleasantville is in? 'cause I don't, but I'm assuming it's somewhere up in New England, so bare with me please. If you know please tell me in a review and I'll change the story accordingly.

*~*

"You'll be there right Tommy?" Cass's voice sounded urgent over the phone.

"Cass, I told you, I'll meet you at the airport in an hour." I said. "Merton won't disappear if I'm five minutes late y'know."

"Fine, I'll see you there then." She sounded happier. "Josh, says hello also."

"Tell him I love him and I'll see him later."

"'k," she said. "bye. Lori and I are leaving now."

The phone clicked down leaving me with a dial tone. I stepped out of the phone booth and walked away down the street.

You might be a little confused. Where's Merton you might be asking, who's Josh? Well I can straighten some of it out. after graduating from Pleasantville High Merton, Lori and I had all gone on to State U. (a/n- I could give State U name if I had state! Arg! I am now inventing one. From this point on they live in…Massachusetts.)Merton had wanted to go off to Europe to study, but Cass begged him to stay until she graduated from High school. After she graduated Merton left for Europe, he left us most of his research just incase we ran into trouble. We didn't run into trouble (except for a few demons, but we handled those), but we new that he was coming back anyway. He was after all godfather to Cass and I's son, Josh.He'd been born in Cass's sophomore year, and my senior year. Only God knows how we managed to keep him hidden from our parents, but we did, and now that we were out living on our own, it was a lot easier.

Merton was now finished with his studies in Europe, he'd majored in genetic science. Now he was coming home, and we were supposed to pick him up from the airport. Last time I'd seen him we'd gotten into a fight. He convinced Cass to leave State U and take classes at Smith; told her that she could do a lot better than the state college. She was now working towards becoming a vet. We'd gotten over that fight though and Cass had gone, luckily it was close to the apartment we rented so we still saw each other every day.

But the important thing now was to get to the airport, so Cass and Lori didn't hurt me for being late.

*~*

I wasn't late, in fact I was early, and got to Boston Airport before the girls. I stood waiting for them in the A terminal. They arrived about fifteen minutes later, but still within the hour they'd made me promise for. 

"Hey Tommy." Lori said grinning. 

"where were you guys?" I asked.

"Traffic. It was awful for this time of day." Said Cass, kissing me on the cheek. 

"Mom stuck up her middle finger at a big truck." Josh told me. he was only five, but he was wise beyond his years in the art of cursing; particularly because Cass did tend to a lot, and she didn't care who was around to hear her.

"and then the truck tried to go around us, and it almost hit us. Mom grew fangs." He continued.

"Let's go inside." Cass suggested. "Now."

Josh walked next to me and continued to tell of their adventure on the highway. We walked up to the screen looking for Merton's plane.

"On time." Lori read happily. "it's in gate 29, over that way." She pointed to her left.

"says it just came in." Cass said. "C'mon he's expecting us."

We walked passed all the grumpy and hassled travelers until we came upon gate 29. they hadn't began letting people off yet, so Cass and I sat down. Josh dragged Lori over to look at the planes.

"you look tired." Cass observed.

"I had finals all week." I said grimly.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." She apologized. "Look, they're coming off."

Lori and Josh had noticed too. I scanned the trail of people for a few minutes before I found him. He looked different; it was the way he carried himself. He saw Lori and Josh, an grinned. He walked, no not walked, sauntered over to them. He'd obviously gained an incredible amount of confidence over in Europe. 

"Merton!" Cass yelled.

He put Josh on his shoulders and came over to us. At close range I noticed more changes too. He still dressed in black of course, nothing would ever change that. But he'd grown a small goatee, and he had an earring in one ear.

"Tommy! Cass!" he cried. He lost the saunter and turned it into a run. 

"I'm so glad you're back." Cass squeezed him as hard as she could (that's pretty hard).

"So how was it?" I asked him, while I hugged him.

"It was pretty cool." He said. "But you don't know how glad I am to be back here. I missed you guys."

"Yeah, you didn't have anyone to experiment on." Lori teased.

"No actually, I really like you people." He said, grinning. "Let's walk while we talk, shall we? My stuff'll be coming in soon."

"A lot happened while you were gone." Lori offered.

"Supernatural stuff?" Merton asked hopefully. "Has Pleasantville stayed as ghoulish as it always had been?"

"Actually we're talking all of Massachusetts." I corrected.

"Awesome." Merton had a sort of dreamy look in his eye. I had a feeling he was thinking about our high-school days of kick ass fighting.

"I got kidnapped." Josh said from Merton's shoulder.

"hmm," Merton laughed. "And who had the pleasure of getting their asses kicked that time?"

"The Syndicate." Cass rolled her eyes. "We got rid of them though, this time, for good. We wiped them out."

"Any other baddies come to town?"

"we had the pleasure of accommodating, a Cyclops, more vampires, androids, alternate universe's, warlocks, elves, leprechauns, and a person who believed that he was Superman. There were some others, but I can't remember them right now." I told him.

"someone that believed he was superman?" Merton sounded skeptical.

"we painted a rock green and he though it was kryptonite, then he left." Lori shrugged.

"I missed all this?" Merton shook his head and rubbed hit goatee. "I am soooo sticking around from now on."

Merton collected his suitcases and we left for the exit.

"Do your parents know about Josh yet?" Merton asked Cass and I.

"Nope." Cass muttered. 

"have you told them anything about your lives?"

"we prefer to keep them out of it as much as possible." I said, raising an eyebrow. Why was he brining this up? 

"The only reason I ask," he began to answer my question. "is because I might be moving back to London…permanently."

Lori spun around. "Excuse me?!"

Merton looked a little guilty as he lowered Josh from his shoulders. Lori was glaring at him, while Cass and I just looked stunned. 

"why?" Cass finally asked.

"I d'know." he shook his head. "Nothings definite yet, I need to talk to my parents."

Lori pursed her lips, and folded her arms. Her features clouded over as she leaned on her car.

"Listen," Merton turned to us. "none of us is going to stay in Pleasantville forever. I just figure I'd better get started on a future now, before it's too late."

I started lifting his suitcases into the trunk. Lori and Cass were conferring by the parking meter. It looked as if Lori was feeling a little better.

"Tommy," said Merton. "if I do go to live in Europe, all of you should come."

I stared at him wide eyed. "Live in London?"

"Just a thought, because y'know…oh I can't think of an excuse, just think about it ok?"

*~*

Next Wednesday Lori, Cass and I took the day off from college to spend the day with Merton and Josh. We all met at a small park in Boston to decide what to do for the day. We'd been to all the museums so we were looking through the tour book to see if there were any conventions or fairs at this time of year.

"The county fair starts tonight at 7:00." Read Merton. "Until then there're two conventions we could go to. A Brady Bunch convention and a Sci-Fic convention."

"Sci-fic." Said Cass, shuddering at the thought of spending the day around Brady Bunch maniacs. (a/n- if any of you readers are Brady Bunch fans, no offense was intended.)

"any one for Brady Bunch?" asked Merton. We all shook our heads. "well then, Sci-fic it is."

*~*

we walked over to a patch of land that had been cleared. There was a large, white bubble, tent in which the convention was being held. There was a steady stream of people filing in, so we joined the line. The line moved quickly so we were soon inside the bubble. It was a lot bigger than it looked from the out side. There was booths set up around the perimeter and in the middle there were a few autograph tables where various stars sat.

"Oh my God!" I heard Lori mutter. "Cass, is that who I think it is?"

Lori gestured to one of the autograph tables. They both screamed. Merton and I covered their mouths.

"Get off." Cass struggled in my grip. "I'll shut up."

Merton released Lori after she tried to bite him, and they proceeded to tell what they were screaming about.

"Look," Cass pointed. "that's Lucy Lawless."

"Who?" Merton and I asked at the same time.

Lori's mouth dropped open. "You don't know who Lucy Lawless is? For crying out loud, she's Xena: Warrior Princess. You know, forged into the heat of battle?"

"Ah." Merton nodded slowly. "So why don't you stop screaming, and go talk to her?"

Cass and Lori were giggling like mad as they ran off. Merton and I took Josh and went to explore some of the other booths. We weren't big sci-fic fans, but some of it was sorta interesting, especially to Merton. We wandered over to one of the many Star Trek booths. The girl sitting behind the counter grinned at us as we walked up. she was wearing a large Star Trek tee-shirt with the voyager crew across it. She also had a COM badge and a phaser. All in all, she was a total Trekkie.

"Hey," she stood up. "I'm Char. You guys Trekkies?"

"Uh, no." Merton answered quickly. "we're just browsing."

"Oh." She picked up one of the things on the display and started fiddling with some of the buttons.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Tricorder." She said nonchalantly. "I'm scanning you."

"Ok." Said Merton slowly in his, 'I'm talking to a nutcase' voice. "You know that thing doesn't really work."

"Yeah it does." Char shrugged. "You're middle name is Jared."

"Jared?!" I laughed. "You always said that it was an awful middle name. Jared isn't that bad."

"How'd you know that?" Merton asked her. 

"My tricorder." Char answered innocently.

Merton and I looked at each other. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. That meant, let's move away from here now. I nodded.

"we're gonna go look at some of the other stuff." I told her. she gave us a slightly disappointed look but then turned back to her many toys. I took Josh's hand and followed Merton threw the think crowd. We hooked up with the girls by the autograph tables, and continued to walk around. Merton told them about the girl with the tricorder. Lori laughed.

"It was probably just a lucky guess." She said. "Merton it's like you're looking for something to fight."

"I've never told anyone that my middle name is Jared." He said. "It just doesn't have that certain ring to it; Merton Jared Dingle. Merton J. Dingle sounds a heck of a lot better."

All of us nodded and agreed with him, so he wouldn't harp on the issue. 

"Look at all the stand up card board thingies." Cass pointed out. we'd walked into a section where someone was selling a lot of life sized characters.

"Creepy." Lori said looking around.

"Why would anyone want these in their rooms?" I asked.

"It's not like they move." Merton knocked one with a fist. "They're not gonna attack you in the night."

I still ask him why the hell he had to go and say that…

**_To be continued_**

*~*

(a\n- my mom's calling me to come put the dishes in the dishwasher, so I'd best be going. TTFN- Tata for now. Please r/r)

*~*


	2. The witch, and the characters

*~*

*~*

After the convention I took Josh and went with Merton back to his parents and sisters house. Merton couldn't wait to see his lair again. I think he wanted to make sure that Becky hadn't ruined anything, but he shouldn't have worried about that because despite all of her meanness she was quite smart and was now studying at Seaton Hall down in New Jersey.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he pulled open the basement door to reveal that every thing had stayed in its rightful place. Even his python was in a cage and looked like it had been properly fed and watered through out the year.

"home." He said grinning. "God I missed this place."

He threw his pack down on his bed and flopped down onto the couch. 

"Cool snake." Said Josh, tapping on the glass.

"I used to talk to that snake." Merton sighed. "He helped me plan almost everything."

"Merton, half the time you didn't even know where it was." I pointed out.

"Tommy, you're ruining the moment!" Merton got up. "If I decide to live in Europe I'll have to decorate another lair."

"So you're serious about going then?" I looked at him pointedly.

"I told you, I'm not staying here for ever." He purposely avoid my eyes.

"Is there another girl?" 

he gave me a wry grin, but no answer.

"I was wondering why you and Lori didn't go through all that mushy stuff you did last time." I continued. "Who is she? A Parisian, English, Italian?"

"She's English, and her name's Cally Anderson." He muttered. "Damnit. I still can't keep my mouth shut. You won't tell Lori, will you? I want to tell her myself."

"I won't tell her." I promised.

There was very significant pause before he offered me another smile. "so," he shook himself, and regained his dignity. "are TnT still in their senior year?"

*~*

As the sun was setting Merton, Lori, Cass, Josh, and I were going back to the convention site. Cass realized that she'd left her purse at one of the booths and of course, she wanted to go retrieve it. People were leaving, and we were the only ones going towards the big bubble.

Cass was pretty sure she'd dropped it by one of the food stalls. Unfortunately there were about fifty food stalls in the entire place. So you can see the problem we faced. But again, unfortunately, Cass was a very determined person, so she dragged around the place to every food place we could find. That is, until we reached the section with all the 'stand up card board people', orthe 'thingies' as Cass had called them earlier. It was darker now, and they looked even more ominous as they loomed above us.

"Well, c'mon. It's your purse we're after so I suppose we've got to go in there." Lori tried to push Cass who was frozen to the spot.

"we can come back tomorrow." She said. "when it's light out."

"Mommy's scared." Josh teased.

"Not scared," she said crossly. "worried. Now let's go."

She stared at the figures for a moment, and jumped.

"what's the matter?" I approached her but she transformed into a full wolf before I could reach her. she trotted deeper into the shadows, and a few minutes later we heard a loud yelp. Cass came running out at full speed. We turned to see what was scaring her. at first we saw nothing, but then we saw three moving lights emerging from the darkness. 

"Who the hell is that?" Merton said, staring at the people that had stepped into the light.

"I d'know, but something tells me we might wanna leave now." Said Lori backing away

One of the people noticed us. She hit something on her wrist and something like a laser beam came out. I pushed Merton out of the way. We rolled across the ground and landed behind some loose boxes. 

"Thanks." Merton gasped. "Those girls, they look really familiar."

I took another look at them. All three were women, and they were all about half dressed. Each one had a weapon attached to their wrist and something else. One looked dazed and confused, but the other two looked ready to fight.

"Voice?" said one.

One of the others said something back but we couldn't here them. Just then a small gray wolf came up to us. Lori and Josh were beside it. Cass reverted back to her human form, and started to talk immediately.

"Cleopatra 2525." She said frantically. "that's Hal, Serge, and Cleo. When I went in there they just sorta walked out of the cardboard figures. Infact they were cardboard figures! And they're more I saw a really pissed off Ares, and an even more pissed of Creegan. There's also an Andalite and something else, but I have no idea what it is."

"Let me get this straight." Lori looked stunned, "Ares as in Xena and Hercules? Creegan as in Cleopatra 2525? Andalite as in Animorphs?"

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right." Cass hit her forehead. "and guess what's causing it?"

"You know?" asked Merton. "This'll be a first. We never know what's causing the problem until after the problem has cause at least some sort of damage."

"Your little friend with the tricorder." Cass jerked her head to where she'd run from. "she's back there."

"They're leaving." Reported Josh. He pointed at the Cleo girls.

"Shit." Mumbled Cass. "Those girls can _not_ get out into Boston."

"Omigod." I said. "Let's go now!"

"What?" Cass looked like she wanted to hyperventilate.

"Isn't that Darth Vader?" 

"Let's move." Cass started snapping her fingers. "I don't want to be here when all of these guys meet up with each other."

"Shh!" hissed Lori. "They'll here us."

Josh had transformed into a small white wolf and was already on his way out of the convention center. I went wolf and caught up with him. Lori, Merton and Cass stayed close behind us. We made it out the gate with out any trouble. Then we caught view of Hal, Cleo and Serge. They were standing by the road talking.

"This is gonna be bad." Merton's tone was heavy. "I don't even wanna imagine what's gonna happen when they all meet up. It's bad enough that some how they're in Boston."

"we should go after that girl." Said Cass. "I think we need that tricorder thingy."

"You're big on the word thingy." Commented Merton.

Cass threw him a look and continued. "we can't let these people get out of the convention center. Notice how she only brought three good guys to life, and they weren't even acting like good guys. I don't even know what Boston will be like if Ares gets a hold of it."

I heard something coming from the gates. When I looked over I saw someone walking out of the center. In the dark his red and white makeup was barely visible, and neither were his many earrings.

"It's Creegan." Lori and Serge said it at the same time, but they didn't know that.

"Should we go after him?" Merton was staring at Creegan's silhouette.

"he'd kill us." Said Lori reasonably.

Next through the gate came the girl that Cass hadn't been able to identify. We couldn't either. But Merton had a guess.

"I think it's some one from one of those WB sci-fic shows. Maybe Andromeda."

"you watch that?" Cass asked in disgust. "You've sunk beyond low."

(A/n- no offense intended. I've been know to watch it on occasion, but then again I'm a staunch Trekkie…)

"It came on once before Buffy." He said through gritted teeth. "You're going to tell me you've never seen it?"

"Once." She admitted. "That's Trans (A/n- it's something like that. I'll correct it later)right? The one with the purple skin, and the tail."

I let out a low growl in Creegan's direction. He was quickly moving down towards Boston, which was only about a mile down the road.

"Shit, double shit, triple shit, and damnit!" Cass stood up and started moving towards Creegan, but I bit her pants leg and pulled her back.

"Tommy!" She started pulling at her jeans, but I kept them in my mouth. "He's going down to Boston, and sooner or later he'll probably end up in Pleasantville."

In one swift movement she managed to yank her jeans out of my mouth. She transformed to her werewolf state and walked silently down the road.

"I'll go too, just to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Volunteered Lori.

Soon it was only Merton, Josh and I. We were perfectly fine for a few moments. Then I picked up a heavy sound from a few feet behind us, and from the corner of my eye I saw a pinkish light waving around. 

"Get down." I whispered, transforming. Merton ducked down deeper into the bushes. The pinkish light moved above our heads.

"Let me guess," Merton said dryly. "That would be Darth Vader's light saber."

We started to crawl further away into a forest. Darth Vader hadn't noticed us…yet. We were going towards a girl. It was Char, and she was still holding her tricorder. 

"Char!" Merton said urgently. She looked down at him, grinning.

"get up." she commanded. "So Merton, not a Trekkie eh?"

we just stared at her. Josh turned back to human again and I picked him up. Char just stood there shaking her head.

"You lied then in Europe, am I right?" she persisted. "You told, what was her name? Oh, Cally that you were a Trekkie."

"What's this got anything to do with all these sci-fic characters running around here?" I glared at her.

"Every thing." She said. "I was trying to a spell, but my mind was so upset from Merton's lying that I couldn't get it right. That's why the cardboard figures came to life."

"But…" Merton started, but Char hushed him.

"Listen, my name is Cally Anderson." She said. "Not Char, and I'm a witch. _Accommodo_."

As soon as she said that her body started to change. Her tresses changed to a lighter brown, and her face became thinner. She grew an inch and her eyes changed to a sort of violet.

"Cally?" Merton was stunned

"Yes," she eyed Merton. "and you didn't have to lie y'know. You're perfectly fine the way you are."

"You're a witch?" he asked.

She nodded. "I usually don't go bandying it around, but I was going to tell you. And get that look off your face, I know you're not incredibly surprised."

"Can you reverse all this?" I asked.

"There's a possibility." She sighed. "but it's not a very large one, seeing as I don't know the spell that caused all this. I told you, I was trying to do another one."

"So these whacko's are gonna be around for awhile?" said Merton.

"Correct." Cally looked around, and gasped. "Oh bloody hell, here comes Aries."

"further into the forest." I suggested.

"wait," said Merton while we were walking. "if you're a witch, what's with the tricorder?"

"Ah," she laughed "the tricorder. That's just for show, so it doesn't look like I'm actually psychic. Sometimes I get things wrong on purpose. Now, come. We should get your friends."

Merton and I exchanged looks. One thing was certain, we didn't need Lori meeting Cally just yet.

*~*

Meanwhile, down the road Cass and Lori were engaged in a bit of a struggle with Creegan. He'd caught them trailing him and had taken out two guns. He shot at them, and almost hit Lori.

"now it's personal." Lori muttered. She and Cass pounced on Creegan, and left all thoughts of stealth behind. They kept throwing punches, and he kept shooting blindly. Then three ladies came and settled the score. Two lasers wee shot at the same time, and Creegan fell, unconscious.

"Thanks." Cass said, turning to look at their rescuers. "Hal, Serge, and Cleo right?"

they nodded. "we'll take it from here?" said Serge, shaking out her red hair.

"huh?" Lori scowled

"we'll take him back to the underground." Said Hal. "you two girls shouldn't be up here on the surface."

"The underground? The surface? Cass, help me here." Pleaded Lori.

"In the show, there's a small human resistance underground, because the Bailey's have taken over the earth." Cass summed it up in a neat package.

What do you say to that? "Oh." Said Lori.

No, that's not exactly what you say to that, but it's all Lori could come up with at the moment.

"Um, Hal, this isn't 2525." Cass said slowly. "It's 2005."

"Creegan must have done this." Serge jerked her head at the fallen body. "But he doesn't have any of his usual defenses. It shouldn't have been that easy to take him out."

"That's 'cause he's not real." I said, coming up behind them. "Turns out that they are cardboard."

"It's my fault." Cally came forward, and bent down by Creegan's body. "he seems slightly alive; low pulse."

"How is this your fault?" asked Cleo.

"It just is." She said quickly. "There'll be more coming. I'll take his body."

"what're we gonna do with them?" asked Cass, pointing to the three women.

"This."Cally stared at them. "_frenum"_

The three of them froze in place.

"That spell only works on people who are mortal, so I'm afraid it won't work on Aries and maybe some others." Said Cally.

"Who are you?" Lori looked utterly surprised.

"My name is Cally Anderson."

"and how'd you do that?"

"I'm a witch. I accidentally brought the characters to life. And they're going to follow me, because unfortunately they consider me their mistress." She said walking slowly.

"where're you staying?" asked Merton.

"Pleasantville Bed & Breakfast." 

*~*

On Saturday morning I woke up tired, and annoyed. Friday I had to play peace maker between Merton and Lori. Merton had tried to dump Lori gently but, it didn't really work. In the end Merton had almost ended up being stabbed .

So anyway, I pretty annoyed when the stupid alarm clock woke Cass and I up. She turned over in bed and groaned.

"Do we really have to get up?" she asked.

"It's Saturday, so no." I pulled a pillow over my head.

"yeah we do." She made a face. "we've got a kid to feed."

"Fine." I rolled out of bed. "Hey Cass, wanna get married and move to England?"

she laughed. "Methinks Tommy needs to go back to bed."

"Merton wants to know if we want to move back with him and Cally."

"Merton needs a reality check." She said dryly

"He said it bounced."

She smacked me with pillow. "You really need to go back to sleep."

*~*

Cass and I got together with Merton and Cally later that day (Lori was still mad at Merton). Merton had been helping Cally search through his books for a possible counter spell. They'd found four that might work. Merton handed the spells over to Cally (Ever since the little incident with the zombies I haven't really trusted him with spells) and when we arrived she was looking over them trying to find the right one to stop the sci-fic characters, which unfortunately for Merton were being stored in his Lair. They were all frozen, so it wasn't like they were walking around, but it was still pretty eerie to see people like Darth Vader frozen in place with a light saber up and ready to slice your head off. And more were coming by the hour. Since three days ago Merton and Cally had accumulated a new assortment of hero's and scoundrels to add to their frozen collection; some including an angry Klingon, E.T, Mulder and Scully, Jar Jar Binks, the three kids from 'The Journey of Alan Strange, the red Power Ranger, The X-Men team, Willow from Buffy (much to Merton's delight, sadly Cally froze her), Batman Beyond, and about twenty other people. Only one character was still walking around, Aries. Cally had caught up with him once, but since he's a god she hadn't been able to freeze him and bring him back here. 

So as you can see, Merton's lair was extremely crowded. Cass and I could barely get in without bumping into people.

"This'll work." Cally said finally holding up a spell book. "Now we've just got to get them to agree to go back to a cardboard state."

"And I'm sure that's gonna be the easiest part." Cass said sarcastically. "I don't think that they're going to like it very much. Can you do it while their frozen?"

"Have we ever gotten out of anything that easily?" Merton laughed. "It would be the answer to all my prayers of she could do it frozen. You think I like going to sleep with Gabriel and her cleavage standing above me?"

"No you love it." Said Cass. "and if you hate it so much, just move her."

"There's no room to move anything in here." He said honestly. "Tommy watch out."

I stopped just before backing into the red ranger. If I'd knocked him over it would've created a nasty domino effect and knocked over a whole bunch of other characters.

"and it needs to be in an open air space." She said.

"we need to do it out side?!" I gave her an 'are you crazy?' look.

"You expected this to be easy?" she asked. "So when should we do this?"

"Start with the reasonably calm characters tonight, like Jar Jar Binks, and the Journey of Alan Strange kids." I said. "maybe Trans too."

"Let's start moving them then." Cally was about to pick up Jar Jar when we heard a distinctly familiar battle cry coming from the front of Merton's house. It wasn't a screech but more like a loud trilling.

"dear Lord, what on earth did we do to deserve this?" Merton groaned vehemently. "who's got dibs on handling the warrior princess?"

"I can't freeze her." Cally said. "She's half god. She ate ambrosia in one episode."

"Cass you're the Xena fan, you can take this one." I smiled at her and pointed to the door that led out side.

"fine." She sighed and walked to the door. "If she puts the pinch on me, and I survive, I'm going to kill you all."

"Just punch her out or something." Merton mimicked punching someone.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose for a minute before wolfing out and leaving. 

*~*

The night was slowly getting darker as I helped Merton carry the frozen characters into the park. We were carrying the last three of the bunch; there were fifty-six in all. I won't give you a full list of names. At about 3:00 they'd finally stopped arriving at Merton's lair so we'd thought it safe to start moving them to the park.

"Ouch." Said Merton as he set Batman down on the gazebo. "I think I pulled a muscle."

"Well, we're lifting dead weight, of course it's going to be heavy." I said grunting while trying to stand him upright.

"here come the girls." Merton pointed to the girls. They were getting out of Merton's hearse carrying and unconscious Xena behind them.

"Took you long enough." I said when they approached.

"she took off through the forest and started doing all that fancy stuff, like walking on the trees and ambushing us from the sky." Cass said with anger laced through her voice. "You try fight an Amazon warrior one day and tell us how easy it is. It was a half an hour before I even hit her twice. Oh, and Lori's still pissed, she's not coming."

"yes I am." We turned and looked at the gate running around the park. Lori was standing there smiling shamelessly. She easily hopped over the fenceand walked over to Merton and I. 

"But before I join in on this little jaunt I have one thing to do." She reached out her hand quickly and slapped Merton around the face. Merton looked a bit stunned as he felt his cheek. Cass glanced at me, she was giggling under her breath which set me to laughing.

"It's not funny." Said Merton, but even he was smiling a little now.

"Depends at how you look on it." Cally was giggling along with Cass. "But back to business. Let's start, shall we?"

_To be continued…_

(A/n- cliffhanger! La de da, please review. Gosh I posted a lot today. I'm really sorry it took so long! But I'm grounded so I've gotta wait till I'm home alone to use the computer and then bribe my little brother not to tell about it. Little brothers are soooo evils aren't they? Anyhoo, what d'ya think? Do you like Cally, because she'll be back in my next story? They're moving to London, mwhahaha! I figure that there's a lot more supernatural stuff in England, y'know the Stonehenge, the tower of London, all of those primordial graveyards? Maybe they can travel around Europe, hmm… the Bastille in France, or all those Myths about the great Gods in Greece and Norway. Oh the possibilities! I'm lovin' it! But sadly I've gotta go get ready to go to a stupid family reunion now. I hate these things. My relatives pinch my cheeks and then tell me about my enslaved ancestors, and their journeys on the Underground Railroad. Arg! It's not that I don't care, it's just that I' rather stay here and write. Get this; they don't have a computer out there! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I've gotta go stuff clothes in my suitcase now.

Peace outJ!

Loonybin (aka- a very bored person who's gotta go sit on a plane for two hours with no laptop, only a note book. I hate writing by hand! One might call me lazy, but I'm a very modernized person!)


	3. the last chapter

*~*

*~*

(a/n-this is the last part of this particual story…I think.)

Merton, Lori, Cass, and I stood waiting for Cally to unfreeze the first batch. She took two deep breaths then muttered something under her breath. All around us movie cameras and lights seemed to appear out of thin air. Then people started appearing too.

"Just incase anyone passes by." She explained. "this way they might think that someone's filming a movie. Ok, get ready. _Isusefa"_

there were seven flashes and Jar Jar, Trans, and the three kids came to life.

"remember we've gotta make them agree, or we've gotta pin 'em down." Said Cass. She put on a fixed smile and looked at the characters. "Listen, we've got a bit of a problem. You guys don't exactly belong here."

"Mesa miss Anikan and Amidala." Jar Jar Binks started up. "Mesa no like it here. I rather be in the Gungeon City 'dan here."

"we can arrange that." Merton stepped forward. "Do you agree?"

Not being very smart, Jar Jar agreed to Cally to send him back to his card board state.I turned to Trans who looked dazed and slightly angry. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"This isn't Andromeda." She said in her light voice. "and I don't see Harper or Captain Valentine."

"we can get you back there." I said. "How 'bout it?"

"Where's that other guy?" 

"Jar Jar?" I asked. "He's back on Naboo where he belongs."

"Fine, but you'd better send me back to Andromeda." She said testily.

"_I know I must reverse a mistake, please send them back to their original state" _Cally said quickly. Trans became 2D once again. We had more of a problem with the three Allan Strange kids, but we overpowered them. Lori, Merton and I held them to the ground while Cally read the spell. We piled the three Boards over by a tree while Cally and Merton carried out the X-team, Batman, a Klingon, and the three Borg. It was the team from the old cartoon X-men: Evolution (a/n- the reason I say old is because this is 2005, so who knows, maybe it'll be off the air then. I don't know, so I'm making assumptions. Just so we all know, I love that show…it shall live forever). 

"Shadowcat isn't going to be easy." Warned Merton. "Remember she can walk through objects, and people. You won't be able to hold her for long before she phases through you." He made a face. "Again, I ask what we did to deserve this?"

"Tommy, you take the Klingon and Batman, Cass and I'll get the X-men and Merton…you can handle the Borg." Lori looked smug giving out the last order.

"I've seen Star Trek y'know." He muttered. "If I end up as part of a collective, I'll make sure to assimilate you as soon as possible."

"I'm releasing them." Said Cally.

More light flashed as they started to move. The Borg snapped right into normal Borg behavior.

"Resistance is futile." They droned together. "You will be assimilated."

"Like hell." Merton smiled pleasantly at them and then delivered a kick in the stomach to one. I looked at my two foes whom were both looking around.

"What'd you do?" Batman asked shortly. "This ain't Gothom. Wait you must be working with Ink!"

"Ok." I wasn't going to disagree, seeing as I never watched Batman Beyond and didn't know whom Ink was (A/N- and as you can tell I can't spell her name). Well about five seconds later I decided that Ink must be a bad guy because batman lunged at me. The Klingon saw the fight starting and didn't even try to negotiate. All he said was, "Today is a good day to die." Then he rushed into the fight with some sort of double bladed weapon. Batman's fist connected with my nose and I stumbled backward. I felt the tingle under my skin telling me I was going to wolf out, and to tell you the truth; I truly didn't mind it at the point. When I regained my balance the two characters stepped back for a moment. Then the Klingon decided he'd seen weirder things in the universe and came at me again.

This, I decided, was not going to be easy.

As I was fighting them I noticed something. The Klingon only had one eye. And he must've been old, even by Star Trek standards.

'I'm getting beaten by a one eyed old man' I thought while dodging a kick. 'I must be getting slow'. 

I backed Batman into a tree. Lori was next to me trying to punch Shadowcat. She noticed me and caught m eye making a motion of hitting her head. I didn't get it at first but then it clicked. I nodded back to her, and she counted silently to three. At three we knocked Batman and Shadowcat's heads together. They made a satisfying thump and fell to the ground.

"Cally!" Lori yelled. The witch dodged through the fights. She bent down next to us and said the spell over the bodies.

"I've gotta go help Merton. The Borg adapted to his kicks." She hurried away.

With out Batman distracting me the one eyed Klingon was easy to take out. I knocked his two bladed weapon out of his hands and then nailed him to the ground.

"I've been honored to fight against you." He said before Cally vanquished him. "I am general Martock. We shall meet again I hope."

"Tommy help!" I turned, hearing Cass's weak cry. She was lying on the ground shaking madly.

"Cass what happened?" I ran over to her.

"They're all alive. Something made them all come alive!" she gasping.

"No, what happened to you?" I asked again.

"Rogue touched me." She wasn't shaking as much now. "Help me up."

We both stared after she was off the ground. The whole park was filled with TV and movie characters. It was, in effect, total chaos. On the plus side, a lot of them were taking _them selves out_ for us. The Andalite had just taken five people down with the flat of its tail blade. One the minus side Cass and I heard two people behind us.

"Tim it's the wolf-man!" Upon hearing this I groaned loudly. "And he snuck onto a movie set too!"

Cass smacked her forehead in annoyance. We both turned to face TnT at the same time.

"A wolf-girl too!" said Travis. "GET THEM!"

Amazingly the jumped the fence and started after us. Lori and Merton looked and saw them in pursuit.

"Go on!" yelled Merton. "Get away from them, then come back."

We nodded and started out of the park.

"After all these years." Cass said turning down an ally. "They STILL haven't gotten over their little obsession?"

"Obviously not." I lifted her up a fire escape. "Get up to the roof. If they follow us there's another one going down on the other side that they probably won't find."

Up on the roof I watched TnT go down the other corner. They had noidea where we were, but then they usually didn't.

"Cass, c'mon." I started back towards the escape

"TnT are getting smarter." She said looking over the roof. "They doubled back around when we couldn't see them. We're gonna be up here until they leave."

"Oh really?" I asked grinning.

"Really." She grinned back smothering a giggle.

~

TnT gave up on Cass and I coming down about an hour later, but by then we weren't thinking about coming down for awhile anyway

~

"You people left us to take out thirty more evil people, not to mention two immortals." Merton was trying his hardest to look angry. "Where were you? We saw TnT walking down the street ninety minutes later, and you guys still weren't back."

Cass and I just shrugged, smiling.

"Well?" asked Merton.

"None of your damn business." Cass closed the subject. "Anyway, at least you beat the guys, right?"

"Could've used your help!" said Merton.

"We're sorry." I said,

"Whatever." Merton started getting histrionic. "We're down there getting our asses kicked an you're probably up on some roof or something shagging!"

I looked at Cass. She burst out laughing and I followed suit.

"I give up." He scowled and became serious again. "Cally and I are leaving for Europe in three weeks. Coming?"

"You know it." Cass shook Merton's hand sealing the deal.

~

(A/n- the end. I've got the plot for the next adventure all planed out. Picture King Arthur's court with one minor difference…Cass is the queen. There's more to it, but you'll have to read it to find out.)


End file.
